


Good for the Heart

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having to drop out of college for health reasons, Sei decides to visit his favorite professor one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrushDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrushDog/gifts).



> So I was supposed to have this out yesterday for Sei's day in dmmd rarepair week, but I got caught up in studying. Oh well, better late than never, right? 
> 
> This is loosely based on a coffee shop AU I talked to a few friends about once, and this is like basically the Minksei backstory to that. I decided to gift this fic to dear TK-senpai in the end, for being supportive and making me ship the Minkseis in the first place! I do hope this is enjoyable -bows-

_Th-thump. Th-thump_.

Right before Sei could peek inside the open office a few feet from him, he retreated back against the wall, letting out a barely audible sigh. It seemed the trek up the stars had taken more out of him than he expected. That probably was something he should’ve seen coming, even though the office of his professor was only a floor above the classroom. Sei would think the warning pound of his heart would upset him more, but by now it was all rote enough that he just decided not to give his body any complaints.

Resting his fingertips right over his heart, he pressed in soothing circles, methodical and knowing right where to put pressure in order for his weak organ to calm down. It beat back against his fingers almost rebelliously until finally it started to pump at a more normal pace.

 _Thump. Thump_.

He sighed again, letting his hand rest there a moment.

“Seragaki, I know that’s you standing out there. Are you planning to come in or just loiter?”

Ah. There was another thing rote enough for Sei to greet the deep, even voice coming from the office with a smile. Tearing himself away from the wall, Sei popped inside the neat and scholarly room, and instantly he was greeted with the clean smell of wood and spices. It was the same scent as the man sitting behind his desk, gazing up at Sei with gold eyes.

“How’d you know that it was me?”

“I felt someone lingering out there, and unless there’s a research paper due, the only student to frequently come by is you.” The man took off his pair of reading glasses, setting them down next to the propped-up wooden tag that read “Mink”.

Sei let out a pleased hum, foregoing the hard wood of the chair in front of the desk in favor of plopping his butt down on the larger, more cushioned one next to the full bookshelf. He grabbed the pillow woven with geometric designs and hugged it to his chest. “You know me so well,” he said with a flirtatious lilt.

But as usual, Mink chose not to respond to this, brushing his low-hanging ponytail over his shoulder. “Once again, this isn’t an academic visit, is it?”

“Is that what you think? I can go close the door and lock it, if you’d like, _professor_.”

Mink raised his brows, unamused. “Do what you’d like,” he finally said. He started to recline back on his leather chair as Sei secured the door before taking a seat again, this time at a corner of Mink’s desk, crossing his ankles.

The silent seconds passed comfortably, with Sei’s eyes sweeping over the familiar figure of his professor, the man who so quickly had caught his attention with his quiet and stalwart attitude, his constant frowning and mature, handsome features. If Mink would just be honest with himself too, he’d admit that Sei had captivated him as well.

Mind you, neither of them had tendencies to form such forbidden attractions as that between a teacher and student, but very quickly their simple office hour visits about assignments had drawn out to irrelevant conversations, little competitions of teasing the other, and Sei ending up bent over Mink’s desk, clutching the wood as their bodies rocked together. Oh, there was a scratch mark right there that Sei had made.

While Mink might not ever give any reasons as to why, Sei did know that throughout class, Mink’s gaze would fall to him frequently. It was something that gave Sei little bursts of joy as he gave Mink flirty smiles, sitting there in his desk doing nothing more than doodle meaningless things instead of taking notes. Not that that was anything personal towards his dear professor, of course - it was just that, to borrow his brother’s words, he “was already too smart for his own good”. So the majority of class time was spent with Sei staring at Mink, having those glances sometimes returned, and then flawlessly answering a question when Mink was testing if he was paying attention.

That was probably why Mink could automatically see through Sei when he first started visiting for some tutoring. But that was something that was going to have to come to a stop.

Sei tilted his head to meet Mink’s eyes. “Today was my last day in your class.”

The usual frown on Mink’s brow deepened at the statement. It was only just starting to become winter; the school year was still long and there should be plenty days more of Sei attending Mink’s lecture.

“Did you drop out?”

“Yes and no.” Sei tucked some hair behind his ear, scooting around to take up more of the desk. “I have to drop out of college. My grandmother is regretful, but she also insisted upon it given my health.” Sei did lower his eyes a bit at that. He knew his body was what it was, but he couldn’t help but be reluctant to admit this to Mink.

Mink hummed, knowing all too well what Sei meant. How could he not? He watched Sei, had seen the few times he’d had to massage his heart right in the middle of class, or being close to nodding off more than once because his body got tired quickly.

“She also needs help though at her coffee shop. What with Aoba and Ren being full-time students, she really only has me and Sly to rely on at the moment.”

“And that’s where you’ll be?”

Aah, Sei couldn’t help it. He had to smile at the question. “Yes. You’ll be able to find me again. As a matter of fact,” he fished around his jeans’ pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper and placing it on the desk, “this a coupon for the shop, for Granny’s special. It’s really delicious and sweet. She hasn’t taught me how to make it yet, but I’ll practice hard to make the perfect cup for you.”

Mink picked the coupon up, studying it as meticulously as he did with the texts he taught during lecture, before sliding it in his breast pocket. “Coffee isn’t going to benefit the health of your heart,” he said, giving Sei a stern look.

“Don’t worry, I drink only decaf,” he said with a small laugh. He gave a nod toward the small, stand-in farewell present. “You will come visit sometime, right?”

Instead of answering, Mink sat up a bit, eyes focused elsewhere, some ways down from Sei’s face. Without questioning it, Sei let Mink stay in his own musings, understanding this is simply how he got sometimes. The patience he gave only made the reward of Mink’s warm, sudden touch over his hip all the more wonderful. Sei smiled, watching Mink’s large palm completely hold his hip, his thumb rubbing over it and dipping under the hem of Sei’s shirt to stroke the skin under there.

If Sei was ever worried that he let too much hope and expectation seep into his last question, then it was gone now. All he could process was just how gentle Mink’s touch was. He’d always been oddly gentle despite his demeanor and size.

At first, it was a bit annoying, but the first time Sei came under caresses just like these convinced him that this was nice too. He also knew this just meant Mink was looking out for him, making sure that he wouldn’t overexert Sei and end up putting him in harm’s way. Usually this made Sei impatient, but not with Mink. Mink calmed him and soothed him in ways that went beyond his physical health and pleasure.

And of course Mink would see him again, would sit down and talk to him about history and literature and art, would pretend not to notice Sei’s innuendos or flirty giggles. Of course this wouldn’t mean the end of everything. That was the impression Sei got as inch by inch, Mink pushed his shirt up more, his calloused fingertips brushing over his side and ribs.

“You know,” Sei murmured, “I actually formally dropped out two days ago. What happens between us now isn’t that of a teacher and student any longer.”

Mink glanced up at him without tilting his head up. He leaned in, pressing a lingering kiss to the pale skin exposed. “What are you going to do about your education?” he finally muttered.

His sides shuddered a little under Mink’s hand as he let out a chuckle. Of course that would be Mink’s concern. “Hmm, I haven’t thought about it. College was really only because that was the expected next step. But honestly, there’s no career I could have that wouldn’t have me sitting in some office all day, doing the same thing and as little as possible. My constitution saw to the kind of future I’d have.”

Nails lightly grazed up and down Sei’s skin, slowly making it streaked with light pink. “That shouldn’t stop you from things you want to do.”

Sei started to pet through Mink’s hair, thick and soft. He shifted around and slid papers to the side so that he had room to face Mink, thighs spread on either side of him as he rested his feet on the armrests of the chair. The warm spots where Mink’s hand and lips had ghosted over him spread down, making a bulge become more apparent between his legs.

“I don’t know what I want to do,” he admitted after he took off his shirt. He let it drop to the floor, too distracted by Mink kneading right below his navel, then further down to palm his growing arousal. A strained sigh escaped him as he tried to speak. “But I think a coffee shop might not be so bad.”

Mink only hummed, seeming unconvinced as he undid the fastenings of Sei’s pants. The waistband of his boxers were lowered too, just enough for Mink to reach in and pull out Sei’s reddening cock.

Lowering his eyelids, Sei was aware that with each slow, shuddering breath as Mink started to pump him that his heart was thudding hard again. Not enough to cause alarm, but he was definitely getting excited. He reclined back slightly, supporting himself with his hands. “Mmn… If you’re that worried about my education, I wouldn’t be totally against a tutor. Do you know anyone?”

That spurred a reaction from Mink, the corners of his lips twitching up slightly. Instead of answering though, his lips parted to swallow Sei down. Caught off-guard, Sei’s breath hitched, and already his hips throbbed with that need to buck into Mink’s silky, warm mouth. As Mink started to bob his head, one hand at the base of Sei’s cock and the other kneading his inner thigh, Sei wove his fingers into Mink’s hair, wishing that it wasn’t done in a ponytail, but he still made do.

 _Th-thump. Th-thump_.

“Mink,” sighed Sei tightly. His eyelids grew heavy again, but he kept his eyes open, taking in the erotic image of his professor’s lips sliding along his cock, his nose pressing close on his curl of hair, some strands of hair tucked behind his ear falling forward.

Pulling back with a wet sound, Mink continued to stroke him, drawing out little streams of precum from the tip. He was looking at Sei expectantly, and when Sei realized what the silent question was, he almost groaned in aggravation.

“I don’t have my bag with me…”

Probably sensing the disappointment in Sei’s voice, Mink wore a small, amused grin again. Not stopping his leisurely pumps to Sei’s cock, he reached down to pull open a drawer. Sei leaned forward a bit to take a look, and found himself blushing at packets of condoms and small tubs of lube - or what Sei assumed to be lube - inside.

“Oh,” he breathed, unable to mask his surprise when Mink made an amused sound. “Well. That takes care of it.”

“Heh. Do you want to stay like that, or shall I turn you around?”

Being bent over and taken from behind _was_ a rather big favorite of Sei’s, but…

_Th-thump. Th-thump, th-thump._

_I think I want to see his face above me in this room one more time_. Sei wriggled around, sliding his pants and underwear down past his hips and gathering at his knees. Mink seemed to get what Sei’s answer was and took a condom and lube out from the drawer, setting them down on a part of the desk not taken up by Sei’s body.

Now Sei was laying back against the cool wood, rapidly growing warm with his flushed body. His cock was laying on his stomach, dripping shamelessly onto his skin as Mink dipped his fingers into the tub that held something that looked more like cream than lube. Sei wasn’t sure what it was since he usually supplied the necessities, but it smelled sweet and strong, like Mink, so he didn’t protest once those slicked-up fingers pressed into him.

Sei let out quiet moans and sighs as Mink worked his fingers inside him. It had been awhile since their last time, which was why for once Sei wasn’t asking Mink to skip the preparation. Besides, he supposed feeling the thick digits feel around him and stretch his walls out wasn’t the most unpleasant sensation. The strange cream too felt like it had a different effect than lube, like it was making his insides hotter than before. Sei’s cheeks already felt too flushed, his pants too needy as Mink stopped merely exploring and started thrusting in earnest, adding in a third finger.

“H-haa… Ahh, what...what’s this stuff you used?”

“Does it feel unpleasant?”

“No, not at all, but…” Sei bit his lip just in time to stop a rather loud gasp from leaving him. His toes curled in his socks, his hips wriggling around to press back on Mink’s fingers. He groaned. “You’re cheating. I know you are, somehow....”

The grin, more mischievous than before, returned to Mink’s face. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said. He thrusted around for a few more seconds, just enough to get Sei’s voice all hitched and breathless again before pulling out.

Insides pleasantly warm and throbbing from Mink’s ministrations, Sei only just managed a pout as Mink got up. The buckle of his belt clattered around as he undid his pants and put the condom on. After slicking himself up with the cream, he pushed Sei’s legs up, exposing his wet hole to grant him better access. Sei twitched his ring of muscle, letting Mink know how needy and ready he was.

Mink held on to the back of Sei’s knees as he positioned himself, before snapping his hips forward, pushing himself inside. Sei couldn’t stop his pleased moan, loving the familiar ache of his walls trying to comfortably sheath Mink’s large size. That always felt impossible at the beginning, Sei groaning in a mix of discomfort and delight, but within a few thrusts that hollowed him out, Sei could focus more on the sweet shock of his sensitive spots being rubbed against.

So caught up in the exhilarating sensation of being spread and filled, Sei hardly noticed at first how he held his breath and gasped, the erratic rush of air making his heart hammer around again. It throbbed almost in slight pain as Mink rocked their bodies with each thrust, but Sei tried to ignore it.

Mink had his hips slightly raised, and Sei could feel the thick squish of the cream inside him, possibly even dripping out of his hole. He loved thinking about how pink and glistening Mink fucking him made his entrance, making him hard to know the strain of keeping himself open for his cock. With this thought in mind, Sei reached around, trying to feel for their union.

Noticing this, Mink slowed his movements down, his breath ragged as he looked down to where Sei’s fingertips brushed against first his tight muscle around Mink, then further to the last inch or two of his base that wouldn’t fit in. Sei remembered the last time he shoved himself fully down Mink’s cock, riding him on his chair and whimpering Mink’s name over and over as he buried his face into the leather in attempt to muffle his voice.

Mink jerked inside him at the touch of Sei’s fingertips, making Sei smile. “That feels good,” he breathed. “Does it feel good for you?” He squeezed around him, as if for emphasis.

Letting out a quiet groan in the back of his throat, Mink suddenly pushed Sei’s knees closer to his chest, pounding into him again at a new, delicious angle. Sei moved his hand, bringing it up to his mouth to cover his outpour of moans and gasps, knowing of the two other professors’ offices on either side of them.

“H-haa… Haa, ah, ahhh… Mmm...Mink…”

“Sei…”

 _Thumpthumpthump_.

Sei let out a breath, biting his bottom lip. “Nngh… You say my name like that and…” His hand lowered, settling right over his heart, pressing on it. Aah god, how inconvenient. This was what he got for getting too excited.

And of course, Mink noticed the movement, and slowed his pace once more. “Does it hurt? Should we stop?”

Sei shook his head. “Nuh-uh. Don’t stop. I want it.”

Unconvinced, Mink stared at where Sei rubbed over his chest, looking conflicted.

Sighing with fondness over the worry, Sei took one of Mink’s hands and brought it up to his chest, making Mink lean closer to him, enough that his ponytail nearly tickled his skin. Sei kept contact with those golden eyes, so handsome and melting to pools of affection when Sei guided the motions of Mink’s hand over his heart.

“See?” he said. “If you just do that, it’ll be fine.”

Mink gave some experimental rubs, then massaged Sei’s heart with more certainty. The pressure from the stronger hand felt heavenly to Sei, who let out a pleasured hum. Mink caught his lips then, joining them for a series of sweet, open-mouthed kisses that had Sei’s whole body thrumming in bliss. Their hands stayed joined like that right over Sei’s heart as Mink gave a few more deep, measured thrusts before a growl rumbled in his large chest. He stilled as he came, and Sei too arched slightly off the desk as his cum spilled between them.

“A-aah…”

“Hn…” Mink pulled back slightly, but Sei brought him down again for several more kisses before finally letting him go. “Is it better?”

Nodding, Sei gave a lazy, satisfied smile. “Mm-hm. Thank you.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten carried away.”

Sei blinked up at Mink’s concerned expression. “What’s this for? It couldn’t be helped, and I’m not going to stop laying with you because of this.” He rose up, reaching around to hook his arms around Mink’s neck. “Neither is me dropping out.”

Mink pressed their foreheads together, amusement in his voice when he said, “You never let things off the hook.”

“Nope. Not when I’m satisfied with what I’ve caught.” Sei giggled airily then pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Mink’s lips.

They spent the next few minutes cleaning up and getting rid of all evidence of the activities - the condom wrapped in tissues before being thrown away, Mink opening the window to air out the scent of sex, putting everything back where it was. When it was all done and their clothes straightened out, Sei knew he’d have to get going so that Mink could prepare for his next class across campus.

“Hey,” he said as Mink followed him to the door, “I’ll still stop by when I can to your lectures. I don’t want to get too far behind.”

“I’ll catch you up on what you miss,” Mink reassured. And because no one was around, he lightly ruffled Sei’s hair, a sweet smile on his lips.

That also gave Sei the opportunity to quickly kiss Mink on the cheek. “Thank you, professor,” he lilted, before taking off to the staircase, swaying his hips as he walked.

* * *

The scent of coffee was clinging to him like a perfume these days. Sei didn’t mind it much, unlike Sly, who reassured Sei that he would get sick of it all soon enough. So far though, the only thing that bothered him was the absence of another scent entirely, one he’d grown so accustomed to being surrounded by daily.

As the days started getting cooler, it was growing toward the season where hot chocolate and teas were being craved on top of the coffee. More customers start filing into the shop, to the point where Aoba and Ren stopped by during their free time. At least Sei could say that he was getting better at making drinks. He’d even perfected Granny’s special, getting the praise from the woman herself.

Now Sei just wished that…

“Oh!”

Overhearing the exclaim, Sly leaned over, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the customer before them. “What’s up, Sei?” he asked, apparently ready to correct anything that was bothering his older brother.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Nothing.” Sei took the coupon being offered to him, but stopped Sly just as he was about to get to work on the drink. “Actually Sly, could you take over the register for a bit? I’ll start doing the drinks.”

“Huh? I mean, I guess?” Sly frowned, taking place at the register as Sei took the coupon and started putting the drink together.

As the cup filled up, the steam curling up invitingly, Sei took a glance behind him, falling onto the tall, broad man calmly returning his gaze with familiar gold eyes. Mink crossed his arms over the counter, and smiled at him. Sei tried not to smile back too widely, and quickly caught the cup before it started to overflow. Maybe it was the strong aroma of coffee that was the fault in this, but up until now, Sei's heart had been perfectly fine. Now though...

 _Th-thump. Th-thump_...

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my only contribution to rare pair week, but rest assured, this is certainly not the last time that I will write for a rare pair.
> 
> And I can now add "student/teacher banging on desk" to typical fic plots I've written *puts a bean down on bingo card*


End file.
